DUAL
by Luna de Acero
Summary: No soy ni el día, ni la noche, no pertenezco al sur, ni al norte, soy lo que soy, una persona que se cabrea fácil si la joden... Seré libre, cueste lo que cueste, y el que intente detenerme... perecerá... Levi fem x Erwin/Cuchillos/Violencia/Sad/Free Gender - DEDICADO A MARU RYU - (Three shot)
1. Decisiones determinantes

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, bueno, una locura así, de cuchillos, sangre y gente que no sabe lo que es ni lo que quiere ser. Todos en la vida hemos tenido un momento en que hemos perdido el rumbo, lo bueno es saber por lo menos adonde nos dirigimos.

Ya sé que la mayoría en el fandom me siguen por el Ereri y el Riren, pero poooorr favooorrrrr, juro que les va a gustar, o al menos les va a parecer interesante, nya? Si fue así, déjenme un bonito review con todos sus piropos o insultos, ambos serán bien recibidos.

Qué dicen? Se animan a la continuación y final?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, o al menos el Levi masculino.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de lime, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, un poco de violencia de género y muchas críticas machistas.

DEDICADO CON TODO CARIÑO PARA **MARU RYU** , QUE CUMPLIÓ AÑOS EL 22/03 QUE QUERÍA UN ERURI DE LEY, PERO YO LE SALÍ CON ESTO, IGUAL NO TE PREOCUPES HERMOSA, YA SABES NUESTRO TRATO (GUIÑO CÓMPLICE).

.

.

 _ **"Nunca bajes la cabeza. Siempre manténla alta.**_

 _ **Mira al mundo directo a la cara".**_

 _ **Helen Keller**_

.

.

-: No puedo seguir manteniéndote – dijo Kenny con el ceño fruncido -. Comes demasiado, y si, mantienes el lugar limpio pero no me sirve de todas maneras, eres una inútil. Ya he cumplido con Kuchel lo suficiente. Toma, con esto podrás rentar un cuarto durante unos meses hasta que puedas hacer algo provechoso con tu vida. En el pueblo hay una agencia de limpieza, está a cargo de Hanji-san, búscala y pídele trabajo, dile que vas de mi parte.

Levi miraba fijamente al suelo, era una jovencita que acababa de cumplir 16. Estaba yendo a la escuela, pero ahora con esta realidad tendría que dejarlo al menos por ese año.

-: Si trabajo, puedo ayudar con los gastos – dijo resuelta con las manos sobre su regazo -. Pagaré mi comida, y te pagaré por el cuarto.

-: No, tú sabes a lo que me dedico. Ya han sido tres peleas que tuve por salvar tu culo, eres un problema para mí. Tengo enemigos y buscarán la manera de dañarte. Lo mejor es que te vayas lejos.

-: Sabes que puedo defenderme, Kenny, soy buena usando armas.

-: No, justamente eso es lo que no quiero, una señorita no debería saber manejar mejor una navaja que un cucharón. Además, no es bueno que un hombre grande y solo cuide de una niña, necesitas la guía de una mujer, yo no puedo ayudarte. Anda, arma tu bolso y no me des problemas.

Riva, como le decía cariñosamente su tío, si es que se podía decir "cariñosamente", porque ese hombre podía ser muchas cosas pero menos cariñoso, se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto. Dolía muy profundo en su pecho. Tenía la secreta esperanza que la dejara formar parte de su escuadrón. Había practicado mucho, había invertido horas y horas fortaleciendo su cuerpo, y lo sabía, era mucho mejor que cualquiera de esos imbéciles que se hacían llamar sus discípulos. Podía vencerlos a todos, así vinieran de a tres.

Pero su problema era ser mujer. A pesar que llevaba el cabello en un rodete debajo de un gorro y se vestía como ellos, a Kenny no le parecía suficiente.

"No puedo dejar que mis hombres sean humillados por una chiquilla", solía decir su tío, "arruinas nuestra reputación, de esa manera si los rumores se esparcen nadie querrá contratarnos, procura que nadie te vea cerca de nosotros. Tampoco puedo perder tiempo encontrándote marido, con lo flacucha y plana que eres, más tu actitud poco femenina, estás condenada a la soltería".

Nada servía, en ese pueblo de mierda donde solo tener bolas era suficiente para ser considerado un buen ciudadano, las mujeres eran cargas inútiles, con ese pensamiento se había criado. Aunque Riva pensaba que ser soltera era más bien un alivio. En el colegio sus compañeras se desvivían por coquetear con los muchachos, mientras que ella prefería subirse a los árboles o usar hondas para cazar pájaros o ratones y afinar su puntería con los cuchillos. No era su objetivo ser ama de casa y criar niños.

Estaba acostumbrada a las peleas, no se amedrentaba fácil ante los puños ajenos, sean de jóvenes, hombres o viejos. Y tenía una asombrosa resistencia, al igual que una fuerza descomunal para lo menuda que era.

Su madre había sido una costurera, que ganaba apenas lo mínimo para que ellas pudieran vivir, ya casi no recordaba su rostro. Había muerto cuando ella tenía 4 años. Fue entonces cuando una señora de cara amargada la había llevado sin explicación a casa de su tío Kenny. Al principio el hombre no quiso hacerse cargo de ella, por lo que no la dejó entrar a la casa por una semana. Levi entonces se hizo un lugar en el cobertizo del patio, donde estaba lleno de elementos de podar y artículos de limpieza. Dormía sobre trapos de piso secos que había encontrado, y abrazada a un plumero, que había sido lo único suave que había hallado. Algunos días llovía. Tenía mucho hambre, por lo que cuando su tío se iba a dormir, revolvía en la basura para comer restos de lo que fuera que hubiera.

Finalmente cuando estaba piel y huesos, algo se removió en el frío corazón del hombre y decidió dejarla entrar.

 _"-: No vas a estar de vaga e inútil aquí – le dijo de inmediato -. Vas a aprender a limpiar y a mantener esta casa brillando, lo mismo con la cocina, cuando tengas la altura suficiente para prender la estufa vas a aprender a cocinar también. A ver si alguien se apiada de tus huesos en el futuro, es menester que al menos sepas esas cosas para conseguirte un marido."_

La niña no entendía demasiado, pero de algo estaba segura, si limpiaba bien y cocinaba, al menos el techo lo tenía asegurado. Hasta que empezó su *regla (*período menstrual), entonces Kenny decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Sus conocidas, porque no podía llamarlas amigas, habían tenido su regla a los once y doce años, ya estaba resignada a que a ella no le tocaría. Ahora esa jodida naturaleza femenina la había dejado sin hogar.

No que fuera a extrañar al frío de Kenny, pero se podía decir que estaba a gusto en esa casa, o acostumbrada. Pero sabía que cuando su tío tomaba una decisión no había marcha atrás.

Guardó un par de prendas, el juego de cuchillos nuevos que le regaló en su cumpleaños de quince, las cuatro navajas que adoraba (trofeos de las peleas callejeras), una pistola pequeña que le había ganado en una pulseada de manos al Gran Peter, el plumero pequeño (si, ése que había usado de almohada la primera vez que visitó esa casa, era como una especie de amuleto para ella), un relicario con una foto de su madre (o eso le había dicho su tío), una botella de whisky (la mejor que tenía Kenny, que se jodiera), unas mudas de ropa interior y su fe en el futuro.

Kenny la dejó en la estación, ni siquiera se quedó a esperar el tren, le dio el boleto y luego de palmearla en la espalda se fue. Levi tocó el rollo de billetes que le diera ese tosco hombre, serían unos quinientos dólares, una pequeña fortuna en ese tiempo. Con su cara seria siempre, miró a los rieles esperando el transporte que le cambiaría la vida por completo.

-0-

Hanji-san era ruidosa, todas en general. Le asignó un cuartito en esa casa enorme y sucia. Se preguntaba cómo era que la gente le contrataba los servicios siendo que la casa se caía a pedazos. Se pasó los primeros dos días arreglando ese cuartucho. Reparando goteras, agujeros, cambiando los vidrios destrozados de la ventana y cosiendo sábanas y colchas. Compró un poco de pintura azul y al fin quedó medianamente satisfecha con su obra.

Se sentó en el patio a fumar un cigarro mientras esperaba que se secara la pintura un poco. Hacía frío, y encerrarse en el cuarto sin que se oreara lo suficiente le aseguraba una fuerte jaqueca por intoxicación.

-: No sabía que fumaras – le dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado -. ¿No tienes faldas? No puedo mandarte vestida como un muchacho a las casas.

-: Sí, tengo, las usaré para el trabajo únicamente.

-: Niña, con esa actitud no conseguirás marido – dijo la mujer preocupada.

-: No me interesa – respondió rodando los ojos, hastiada de escuchar esa frase.

-: Pues debería, no puedes dedicarte toda la vida a esto, es agotador.

-: Me gusta limpiar – dijo con simpleza y Hanji la miró como si estuviera loca.

-: Es la primera vez que escucho a una de las chicas decir eso. Como sea, te explicaré como funciona, te consigo la labor, puede ser un día, una semana, un mes o una temporada. De lo que ganas me rindes el 50%, con eso mantengo el lugar, tendrás comida caliente y un baño decente, puedes lavar aquí tu ropa, jabón, toallas y todo lo que necesites te lo voy a proveer. Aunque trabajes mucho no se gana gran cosa, por eso te digo, deberías empezar a ponerte linda, arreglarte, hay muy buenos partidos, además tienes 16, si en dos años no consigues pretendientes después se vuelve más y más difícil.

-: No necesito un hombre que me mantenga – aseguró la joven.

-: Te convertirás en una solterona.

-: ¿Cómo tú?

-: Soy viuda, mi esposo, el comandante Shadis murió en la guerra civil de la gran ciudad – aseguró con orgullo y un poco de nostalgia en la mirada -. Tengo una pensión que me permite vivir tranquila gracias a él, en paz descanse. Pero tú, debes hacer algo, o terminarás en el _"pasillo bermello"._

El pasillo bermello, Levi había escuchado rumores acerca del lugar. Apartado del pueblo, era la zona roja, donde mujeres y algunos pocos jovencitos vendían su cuerpo por unos dólares. Incluso eso le parecía un mejor destino que vivir bajo el ala de un hombre, a la sombra, dependiendo de los gustos ajenos, agachando la cabeza por todo, no gracias.

Una jovencita de nombre Armina se había vuelto muy afecta a ella, a pesar de la parquedad de Levi. Era una preciosa rubiecita, pequeña y bien formada, en extremo inteligente. Solía hacerle compañía, no trabajaba demasiado porque era de salud delicada. Su padre, un barbero del pueblo vecino, muy enfermo y a punto de morir, había escuchado de Hanji y la había dejado a su cuidado antes de perecer. Levi muchas veces le había comprado remedios, o comida. Le gustaba su parloteo, sabía mucho de todo porque leía mucho, y su alegría contrastaba con el ambiente en general de la casa.

-: Oh, ¿sabes? En el pueblo dicen que va a llegar una horda de matreros.

-: ¿De qué? – dijo Levi dándole una calada a su cigarro y colgando las sábanas de su cuarto.

-: Delincuentes, aunque yo escuché al oficial Jean decir que eran caza recompensas. Ah, qué vida más violenta, ¿no crees? A mí me dan miedo las armas.

-: Tú y ese oficial andan mucho juntos – Armina se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada -. Ey, no dejes que te toque, ¿entendiste? Si quiere algo que venga aquí y hable con Hanji como corresponde.

-: Sí, sí, no te preocupes… ayer quiso darme un beso, y le dije que no, que si volvía a intentarlo le patearía las bolas, como tú me enseñaste.

-: Eso es, que no se haga el pícaro, si te toca un cabello yo le rebanaré la verga.

-: Riva, no hables así – dijo ruborizándose aún más -. No es propio de una dama.

-: Yo no soy una dama.

-: Entonces… ¿qué eres?

-: Una persona, una persona que se cabrea fácil si la joden. Como sea. ¿Qué más te enteraste de los cuatreros?

-: Mmm… bueno, eso, ellos cazan gente, gente mala, la entregan a las autoridades y ganan mucho dinero con eso. Dicen que el líder es un tal Farlan. Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar.

-: ¿Con que Farlan, uh? – Levi lo recordaba, una vez se enfrentaron con Kenny, tuvo que esconderse un buen tiempo hasta que se cansaron y se fueron del pueblo. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza -. Oye, paliducha, dime la verdad, cuando me viste la primera vez me dijiste que creías que era un muchacho, ¿eso era cierto o solamente estabas exagerando?

-: No, bueno… no te molestes, pero realmente parecías un chico, me sorprendió mucho saber que no era así… incluso… me pareciste apuesto, ja, ja – rió delicadamente mientras un sonrojo se le pintaba en el rostro.

-: Eso es bueno. Vas a ayudarme, entonces.

-: ¿Q-qué tienes en mente Riva?

-0-

-: Su empleada le dio una paliza a mi hijo – dijo una mujer iracunda, gritando a Hanji, que suspiraba.

-: Su hijo se quiso propasar conmigo – se defendió Levi -. Sólo le enseñaba los modales que usted como madre no le inculcó.

-: ¿Qué dices, pequeña zorra? ¿Quién en su sano juicio te haría algo? Pareces un saco de huesos. ¡Quiero un resarcimiento o haré una denuncia a las autoridades! – amenazó la mujer.

-: Vamos Azura, no hace falta hacer eso, Riva, pídele disculpas a la señora por favor.

-: No lo haré.

-: No te preocupes, te daré servicio de limpieza por un mes, completamente gratis. Y lamento mucho esto, no volverá a suceder.

-: Me parece poco – contestó ofuscada -. Pero como sea, agradece que te conozco Hanji y no quiero perjudicarte, pero esa pequeña rata, deberías echarla de aquí.

-: Está bien, Azura, yo me encargaré – acompañó a la mujer a la puerta y regresó.

-: Ese imbécil me tocó el trasero, y mira – señaló su pechera de su delantal blanco que estaba desgarrada -, quiso tocarme los pechos, yo solo me defendí, debería haberle roto todos los dientes y no solo una muela.

-: Ya basta, Riva. Sabes que Azura es la esposa del secretario del Alcalde, son gente importante.

-: ¿Y qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que me viole?

-: No, ¡Dios! ¿Ves por qué te digo que debes conseguirte un marido? Para evitar estos episodios.

-: Perfecto, démosle una medalla a ese engendro pervertido ahora – se quejó la joven.

-: Ya, tranquila. Lo siento pero voy a tener que guardarte un tiempo, esto me va a salir caro. Te encargarás de la limpieza de la casa hasta que pueda ubicarte, pero voy a tener que esperar un tiempo… demonios. La vida de una mujer sola no es fácil, Riva, son las reglas de esta sociedad.

-: Pues que la sociedad me bese el culo, me voy a bañar.

Levi se metió a la tina, sentía tanto asco, ese idiota la había agarrado desprevenida, y aunque le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, le enseñó que toda mala acción tiene su reacción. Le dolían los nudillos, le había dado duro, con seguridad se lo pensaría dos veces antes de sobrepasarse de nuevo.

Luego se puso a pensar en la pandilla del tal Farlan, "los sabuesos de las montañas". Un nombre patético si le preguntaban. Los había visto por el pueblo, siguiéndoles la pista a unos ladrones de banco. Tenía cierta idea de donde podrían estar por toda la información que recolectaba Armina y porque ella sabía bien como pensaba un delincuente. Bien, era ahora o nunca.

-0-

-: Armina… Armina… - susurró en la noche cerrada.

-: ¿Riva? ¡Dios! Me asustaste, es muy tarde, ¿qué sucede?

-: Ven, necesito tu ayuda.

Sigilosamente, ambas se fueron al cuarto de Levi. Donde tenía algunas navajas, ropa acorde, vendajes y otros implementos desparramados sobre la cama.

-: ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu padre era barbero?

-: Sí.

-: Entonces, algo sabes sobre cortar cabello, ¿no?

-: Un poco, sí.

-: Perfecto. Quiero que me lo cortes, y que me rapes la nuca y los costados de la cabeza.

-: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-: Me uniré a la banda de Farlan – dijo con determinación.

-: ¿Qué?

-: No te preocupes, soy muy buena peleando, tengo mucha fuerza, y si hago lo adecuado, puedo pasar fácilmente por un muchacho. Me cansé de esta vida de mierda, haré mi propio camino.

-: Pero esa es gente peligrosa, Riva, si ellos se enteran te matarán.

-: No lo harán, y si lo hacen escaparé. En todo caso no te preocupes, y rápido, vamos, corta mi cabello.

-: Oh, tienes un cabello tan hermoso y sedoso, es una pena.

-: ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

-: Está bien, pero no hice esto desde hace mucho, no sé qué tal me salga.

-: Esfuérzate, hazlo lo más masculino posible.

-0-

Caminó con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, imitando lo que veía a diario, se sentía bien el roce del pantalón negro acariciando sus muslos. Llevaba un vendaje sobre su ceja derecha, donde se había hecho un profundo corte, mientras se miraba al espejo se dijo que esa sería la marca de su nueva vida.

El obscuro cabello caía sobre su frente en un ligero flequillo con raya al costado y la nuca estaba limpia y despejada. Mucho más cómodo y fácil de mantener. Se sentía un delicioso frío colándose por su cuello donde antes lo cubría la tupida cabellera. En su espalda, a la altura el cinto, llevaba dos fundas con sendos cuchillos, en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta el arma. Venía masticando un pedazo de tabaco, escupió a un costado antes de entrar a la taberna.

Tenía sus brazos torneados (motivo por el cual Kenny y luego Hanji, la obligaban a usar camisetas largas o vestidos de mangas anchas para ocultarlos, porque les parecían demasiado masculinos), parte de genética y parte de los duros entrenamientos allá hace tiempo con el tío Kenny. Botas cortas negras golpeando el suelo de madera, apretados vendajes sobre su torso marcado y fibroso, aunque tuviera pocos senos era necesario tapar absolutamente todo, no podía permitirse fallar en ningún detalle. Un chaleco marrón, una camisa blanca y un gran pañuelo verde musgo que tapaba parte de su rostro y mandíbula, completaban el atuendo. Los ojos ligeramente delineados para aparentar una mirada más dura. Se sentó como había ensayado las últimas semanas, en una de las banquetas altas de la barra. Con una voz rasposa y grave le habló al cantinero.

-: Dame whisky.

-: ¿Eres nuevo forastero? – preguntó el hombre del otro lado que tenía un parche en el ojo. Sacó un vaso bajo y le puso una medida, seco.

-: Tch – fue toda la respuesta. Se lo bajó de un solo trago, aunque le dio un poco de asco la suciedad notoria del lugar. Miró alrededor, la banda estaba apostada sobre una mesa de pool, acaparando una mesita en una esquina, donde algunos jugaban a las cartas y otros tantos un tiro al blanco con dardos.

Farlan la miró a lo lejos, era obvio, no se perdía un solo movimiento del lugar. En los otros lados uno que otro borracho mascullando a su propia suerte. Al parecer la banda quería su privacidad, por lo que los pueblerinos estaban evitando la única taberna disponible, considerando lo despoblado que estaba de caras conocidas, mejor así.

Un hombrecito tocaba la pianola a un costado, mientras una prostituta vieja estaba apoyada sobre el artefacto con el codo, mirando con aburrimiento el lugar, portaba orgullosa un grosero escote y un vaso de cerveza caliente en la otra mano.

Levi se puso de pie luego de pagar. Y se fue a la mesa contigua de pool. Armina le había confeccionado unas hombreras pequeñas, que le daban una forma más masculina a su espalda. La ropa la había robado esa misma tarde, cuando se descuidaron en una casa donde un jovencito de su mismo tamaño vivía.

Tomó uno de los *tacos (*palo para jugar al pool), y silbando bajito se dispuso a acomodar las bolas sobre el paño verde.

-: Ey – le dijo uno de los hombres -. ¡Lárgate! No queremos extraños en nuestra zona.

Levi ni siquiera se inmutó, continuó como si nada sucediera y dio el primer golpe. Farlan miraba de reojo la escena. El hombre, que le sacaba al menos una cabeza y se notaba mucho más corpulento, se puso de pie y lo fue a encarar.

-: ¿Eres sordo o eres estúpido?

-: No te di permiso para que me hables – le contestó con seriedad Levi. El moreno se le fue encima de inmediato. Levi giró el taco con una velocidad asombrosa, con el mango le dio un golpe justo en medio del plexo solar, luego lo volvió a girar y se lo partió en la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando todos dejaron sus cosas y fueron a rodearlo de inmediato.

-: Te vamos a partir la madre, enano de porquería – le largó uno.

Levi buscó tener una pared a su espalda y los miró con aire de suficiencia.

-: Quiero ver como lo intentan, soretes.

Después de derribar a cinco, tirar por la ventana a otro, y apuntar con el cuchillo en el cuello a uno más, escuchó el característico "clic" del seguro de una pistola siendo sacado a su costado. Se detuvo agitada y miró, era Farlan.

-: Guarda tu cuchillo, ahora – le ordenó el rubio.

-: Guarda tu pistola o lo rebano entero – amenazó sin echarse atrás, apretando la hoja contra el cuello del hombre.

-: Un cuchillo no es más rápido que una bala, pendejo, no soy paciente, no me hagas repetir las cosas o saldrás de aquí con los *pies delante (*expresión para decir que saldrá muerto).

-: ¿Quieres apostar?

-: ¿Qué mierda buscas?

-: Hablar contigo, tengo una propuesta para hacerte.

Farlan bajó el arma.

-: Bueno, llamaste mi atención, vamos a tomar unos tragos y hablemos.

Los hombres murmuraron y se quejaron, pero no contradijeron a su jefe. Ambos se fueron a la barra, donde Levi estaba atento a los movimientos del rubio.

-: Soy Farlan, y soy el líder de estos idiotas – le habló mientras el cantinero les servía whisky otra vez.

-: Levi – fue toda su presentación -. Quiero unirme a tu grupo.

-: No estoy reclutando gente – cortó en seco el hombre.

-: Pues si mato un par de esos inútiles que tienes, tal vez aceptes.

-: Toca a uno y no vivirás para contarlo. No te conozco y no me importa lo que tengas en la cabeza, ve a formar tu propio grupo y no me jodas.

-: Tengo valiosa información de la gente que buscas, eso y que soy el mejor cuatrero que vas a conocer en tu vida. Puedo vencer a tu grupo entero, en una pelea justa, mano a mano, creo que ya has visto de lo que soy capaz. Y no te he mostrado todas mis habilidades.

-: ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieres vivir como nosotros?

-: Por lo mismo que todos, dinero.

-: Ja, ja, ja, ¿crees que vas a venir a increparme y te dejaré entrar para repartirte una parte del botín?

-: Sí.

-: Ja, ja, ja, ¡qué joda, pendejo! Me das risa, en serio, puedes ser rápido, me doy cuenta, pero ya te dije, no ando reclutando gente.

-: Bien, lo pongamos así, si consigo la gente que buscas, me metes al grupo.

-: Cómo si pudieras…

-: ¿Es un trato?

-: Me gustaría verlo.

-: ¿Es un trato? Quiero tu palabra.

-: La palabra de un cuatrero no tiene validez, pero como gustes, tienes mi palabra si así lo quieres. Si consigues a esta gente para dentro de tres días, te aceptaré en el grupo.

-: Dalo por hecho.

Y cumplió. Con la ayuda (a escondidas), del cerebro de Armina, sus contactos, un poco de información de la zona roja y lo aprendido con Kenny, Levi capturó a los dos delincuentes por sus propios medios. Por lo que Farlan le dio el 10% del botín y lo metió al grupo.

-: No dejes que el idiota de Jean avance si no viene con una propuesta seria – fue el último consejo que le dio a su única amiga, quien lloró amargamente cuando la vio partir, aunque a Levi no se le conmovió un solo cabello. No significaba que no sintiera nada, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a exteriorizar sus emociones.

-0-

Pasaron cuatro largos años, en donde a fuerza de trabajos, esfuerzo y sus habilidades, se volvió la mano derecha de Farlan. Jamás dudaron de su condición masculina, a estas alturas todos los hombres del grupo estaban curados de espanto, y respetaban al menudo "Levi". Riva quedó en el recuerdo. Nadie dudaba en absoluto de su hombría, simplemente pensaban que era algo excéntrico, por su amor a la limpieza, el no querer mostrar su cuerpo o bañarse con ellos, y con respecto a no tener pareja, Levi les dijo que su pene no servía, ellos entendieron que se refería a ser impotente (lo que también explicaba en parte lo de hacer pis sentado) y nunca más nadie lo cuestionó al respecto. El rubio aceptó que Levi era el hombre más preparado y fuerte de todo su equipo, y confiaba plenamente en su capacidad.

Como quien diría todo marchaba viento en popa, hasta que les llegó "ese" encargue.

-: ¿Quién es esta vez? – dijo acercándose a Farlan que bebía vodka mientras estudiaba el caso, Levi aprovechaba para sacarle filo a sus cuchillos y pulirlos, actividad que siempre lo relajaba sobremanera. El rubio tenía una carta de una noble, una foto y un identikit hecho a mano.

-: Tenemos un pez gordo, Levi, uno bien gordo. La condesa de Miralpeix, ha pedido la captura de un burgués. Su nombre es Erwin Smith.

-: ¿Un ladrón?

-: No. Un heredero bastardo. Quiere eliminarlo del mapa para quedarse con el dinero, por supuesto no es ella la que pide el trabajo, es uno de sus amantes, es una mujer astuta y cautelosa.

-: ¿Desde cuándo atrapamos chicos buenos?

-: Nadie es bueno, Levi, ya deberías saberlo. Ofrecieron cinco mil dólares.

-: Pide diez.

-: ¿Vas a enseñarme a negociar?

-: Siempre aceptas a la primera, idiota.

-: Sé lo que hago. Es una presa fácil. Técnicamente lo atrapamos y se lo entregamos.

-: No me vengas con mierdas, ella no hará el trabajo sucio.

-: Bueno, si quiere que escondamos su mugre el precio se incrementa.

Levi tomó la foto. Era un hombre alto por lo visto y muy bien formado, estaba sonriendo cálidamente. Tenía ese semblante que las personas nobles y buenas aparentaban. Era lindo. Considerando que nunca se fijaba en posibles candidatos, porque para ella todos los hombres eran iguales, feos y desagradables. Le pareció que sería una lástima que un hombre tan lindo tuviera que sucumbir. Pero ni modo, si lograban sacarle 20 grandes a la mujer, se quedaría al menos con cuatro, Farlan le daría los trabajos más pesados como siempre. Y con ese monto lograría terminar de juntar el dinero necesario para comprar la pequeña granja.

Estaba en un pueblo lejano, Estrella del Norte, para ser más precisos. Era un valle rodeado de preciosos cerros verdes. La granja tendría al menos unas cuatro hectáreas, incluido un pequeño bosque con árboles de moras. Estaba colindante a un lago, donde había un molino comunitario habilitado, e incluso ya venía con un gallinero, diez cabezas de ganado, veinte ovejas y cinco cerdos. La casa necesitaba muchas refacciones, nada de lo que no pudiera hacerse cargo, y no veía las horas de poder comprarla e irse a vivir allí, perdida de la civilización y siendo autosuficiente, no se imaginaba futuro mejor. Claro, Farlan no la dejaría ir tan rápido, pero siempre podía volver a ser Riva, y jamás la encontrarían.

-: Como sea, trata que los trabajos solo incluyan delincuentes.

-: ¿Por qué? ¿Te da cargo de consciencia ahora? – Preguntó el rubio sonriendo ladinamente.

-: No me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo, si a eso te refieres.

-: Ah, por cierto, iremos con los muchachos al bar del pueblo, y luego al burdel, ¿vienes?

-: Alguien tiene que cuidar el campamento.

-: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes? – pero el rubio no esperó que contestara -. ¿Cómo le haces para vivir así sin metérsela a una mujer?

Levi levantó una ceja con cara aburrida.

-: Ya te lo dije, no me funciona.

-: ¿Pero has intentado? – dijo haciendo un movimiento vulgar con la mano -. ¿No se te para?

-: No – Levi no entendía demasiado de sexo, aunque le quedó bastante claro cómo era la interacción, por un par de veces que se encontró, desafortunadamente, con Farlan dándole cariño a algunas de las prostitutas de los diferentes pueblos en la carreta que usaban como cárcel para las "presas" que atrapaban. Más bien le dio un poco de asco. Ni hablar cuando más de una vez ciertas jovencitas se le acercaron para "complacerlo" o confesarle que gustaban de él. Ya llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo como un hombre que no recordaba en absoluto como debía comportarse una mujer. Pero tampoco era que lo extrañara.

Muy pocas veces se había sentido algo sofocada por algunos pensamientos indecentes, pero se ponía a entrenar, a cazar o a correr y pronto se le pasaba. Para Levi una vida sin sexo estaba bien.

-: Aaah, de lo que te pierdes, hermano mío, no hay nada más lindo que enterrarte entre las piernas de una mujer.

-: ¿Ah sí? – preguntó con curiosidad -. ¿Qué se siente?

-: ¿Nunca lo hiciste? ¿Siempre fuiste así? – Levi asintió -. Me da pena por ti, en serio. Bueno, te digo que se siente tan rico, como cuando te aguantas hacer pis todo el día y al fin puedes, algo así pero mil veces mejor. Las mujeres son suaves, lindas, tienen pechos redondos que son una delicia amasar, chupar y morder – Decía estrujando los dedos en el aire -. Y cuando el amigo de abajo se levanta, te hundes en su carne… mmm, que es la gloria misma. Es un lugar cálido, agradable, que te hace sentir cosquillas en toda la verga, y mueves las caderas, sacas y metes, sacas y metes, y luego viene la mejor parte, cuando sientes que todo tu cuerpo se tensa y es como un tirón aquí – dijo señalando su abdomen bajo -. Entonces en un segundo te sale todo de adentro y la llenas bien. Y esa sensación es la mejor del mundo.

-: ¿Qué es lo que sale?

-: Pos semen, ¿a poco no sabes ni como se llama?

-: Tch, qué mierda me importa, de todas maneras no me sirve de nada saber.

-: Ah, ya me dieron ganas, me voy al pueblo – dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando su sombrero.

-: Oye, y eso… ¿a ellas les gusta?

-: ¿Qué si les gusta? ¡Lo adoran! – acotó efusivamente -. Cómo será que les gusta, que gritan de placer, siempre te piden más y más. Y sabes que no te mienten porque se humedecen allá abajo.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Se humedecen?

-: Oh, sí, cuando les gusta en serio, las tocas un poco, y las besas y empiezan a largar sus jugos.

Levi se ruborizó un poco ante la explicación tan cruda.

-: ¿Te da vergüenza?

-: ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Yo nunca antes estuve con una mujer.

-: ¿Por qué no pruebas? Tal vez no se la metas, pero puedes recibir un par de caricias y eso también es lindo, besos… Por un par de billetes ellas harán lo que sea, vamos, yo invito.

-: No, gracias, déjame así, estoy perfecto.

-: Aburrido, nos vemos después, te dejo con el Colorado y Mouse.

-: Está bien – Levi se sentó frente a la ventana y se quedó pensando en todas esas cosas de las que hablaba Farlan. ¿Algún día se sentiría así con alguien? Hanji le había dicho, en una clase de educación sexual que NO le había pedido, que la primera vez dolía mucho y a veces sangraba. Eso no era para nada atractivo. Y que la virginidad era un regalo que las esposas hacían a sus esposos, que había que llegar "pura" al altar, o algo así.

Pero ella no se iba a casar… después de todo nadie le había atraído lo suficiente para hacer una cosa tan íntima. Bueno, mentía, había estado ese chico en ese pueblo, el de ojos verdes, pero estaba casado, y ni modo que en esas fachas de cuatrero, ni los sheriff se le acercaban.

No que sintiera la necesidad, pero si curiosidad, había visto lo mucho que alardeaban los hombres y la cara roja de Farlan, con una expresión tan extraña, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse… parecía que se la pasaba bien. Tal vez era cuestión de buscar un compañero adecuado y ya. Pero eso sería cuando volviera a ser Riva otra vez, hasta entonces el asunto podía esperar.

-0-

La emboscada salió perfecta, como todo lo que Farlan planificaba, dejaron a los choferes y los ayudantes amordazados y atados. Sacaron todo lo de valor, tal como si fuera un robo, con la diferencia que se llevaron al rubio grandote de rehén.

Erwin tenía cierta educación militar, pero aunque quiso defenderse, fue doblegado por Levi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El hombre estaba muy impresionado, ese muchachito no tendría más de 15 o 16 años y lo había doblegado como si nada. Con una agilidad y una fuerza, que eran como mínimo sorprendentes. Viendo las armas del resto, tuvo que resignarse y dejarse atrapar.

Levi iba con el hombre en el carro cerrado. El mismo era de madera de cedro, lustrado y pulcro, dentro de lo esperable. Tenía una sola ventana cubierta de rejas y un vidrio, por lo que hacía un poco de calor adentro. Erwin estaba en un rincón, fuertemente atado con cuerdas gruesas en las mulecas y cadenas en los tobillos, tenía un gran morado en la mandíbula y un chichón en la frente. Llevaban cerca de un día entero de viaje. Habían parado lo mínimo para orinar, tomar apenas unos sorbos de agua y seguir.

-: ¿Por qué hacen esto? – le preguntó Erwin con auténtica curiosidad, no entendía nada.

-: No preguntes – Se sorprendió de la carrasposa voz del joven, parecía pertenecer a una persona mayor. Como no había demasiado para hacer, la mayor parte del tiempo se adormecía, pero era una posición muy incómoda para descansar y menos en el duro suelo que se bamboleaba por las imperfecciones del camino. El resto del tiempo miraba de reojo al chico que lo cuidaba. Había algunas cosas que le parecían peculiares, a pesar de estar en una media sombra, Erwin tenía una excelente vista. Primero la blancura y aparente suavidad de su piel, parecía un trozo de loza fina, luego que hablaba muy poco, siempre miraba con desconfianza, era increíblemente menudo, a comparación del resto, por eso uno no esperaría que fuera tan duro rival, sus dedos eran pequeños y finos, y sus nudillos no eran muy prominentes. Y aunque no debería estar fijándose en ello, considerando el grado de aburrimiento, era un poco llamativo el abultado trasero que tenía. De atrás fácilmente podría ser confundido por una mujer. Aunque los ojos de matón eran imposibles de eludir. Daba un poco de miedo su manera psicopática de mirar.

Levi tomó una pera, previamente lavada y con una navaja comenzó a cortar algunos trozos que saboreaba con placer. Erwin tragó en seco, haciéndosele agua la boca. La joven lo miró, suspiró y se acercó.

-: Intenta morderme o hacer el menor movimiento brusco y te cortaré los dedos, uno por uno – le siseó violentamente. Luego cortó un pedazo de la fruta con la navaja y se la acercó a los labios.

Erwin abrió su boca y tomó el trozo saboreando con ganas, era dulce y jugoso.

-: ¿Está bueno, no? – Dijo Levi mirando de cerca como el hombre movía su mandíbula para masticar y luego tragaba -. Me gustan las peras. ¿Quieres más?

Erwin asintió, y de inmediato recibió otro trozo. Levi se quedó mirando un rato el color de ojos del hombre, de un celeste fuerte, con las pestañas tupidas y las cejas grandes. Con el dedo índice delineó una de las cejas.

-: Joder, las tienes enormes.

El rubio sonrió y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

-: Herencia de mi padre.

-: ¿Sabes quién fue tu padre?

-: Sí, fue un importante funcionario. Claro, mi madre no era una noble. No tuvo otros hijos, así que él me tenía cierto afecto, nos vimos un par de veces, a escondidas por supuesto, pero al fin antes de morir me reconoció como su legítimo heredero – Levi levantó una ceja, tenía entendido que el tipo no sabía sus orígenes -. Sé que su viuda me odia, y que quiere que yo desaparezca, y también sé que no me dirás nada, pero estoy seguro que ella está detrás de esto – lanzó un hondo suspiro.

Levi cortó un pedazo de fruta y comió, para luego darle otro al rubio.

-: Tú… eres muy joven… - dijo el hombre masticando aún.

-: Ni tanto, cumplo los 21 este año. Ya soy mayor.

-: ¿De verdad? Hubiera jurado que no pasabas los 16 – Se hizo un silencio, Erwin miró con más detalle a ese muchacho delante suyo -. Aún estás a tiempo, podrías dedicarte a otra cosa.

-: Cállate, no necesito lecciones de vida.

Luego que la fruta se terminó, Levi se fue a lavar las manos con unos cacharros y tiró una frazada donde se sentó, mientras tomaba un pedazo de madera y seguía tallando.

-0-

-: Ey, te digo que éste apesta – expresó con molestia Levi.

-: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo bañe? ¡Joder! – respondió de mala gana Farlan.

-: Como sea, siempre me dejas el trabajo sucio – se quejó Levi. Todos estaban nerviosos, se suponía que vendrían a buscar a Erwin hacía 24 horas y aún nada -. Me lo llevo al río, que se dé un baño.

-: ¡Joder, Levi! Tú y tu maldita manía de la limpieza. No demores y más te vale que no se te pierda.

-: ¿Alguna vez perdí a alguien, idiota?

Levi le tensó una fuerte mordaza a Erwin que llevaba desde el día anterior y se había aflojado un poco, y se lo llevó río abajo. Le desató las manos mientras lo apuntaba con un arma.

-: Te desnudas y te bañas, no se te ocurra sacarte la mordaza. En cuanto intentes escapar de rajo un tiro en la entrepierna, y créeme tengo una puntería que es la envidia del maldito Robin Hood.

El muchacho se sentó en una piedra, Erwin se quitó la ropa y con la piel un poco erizada por lo frío del agua se pudo lavar decentemente. Levi no perdía posibilidad de estudiar el perfecto cuerpo de ese tipo. Porque no se le ocurría otra palabra para describirlo. Sus piernas de dios griego, su espalda ancha y poderosa, su abdomen plano y marcado, sus brazos enormes, sus cabellos eran como una mata de rayos de sol, y sus ojos grandes, de mirada fuerte. Sintió que algo se le revolvía en las tripas. Si no lo mataban le gustaría invitarle una cerveza. Charlar con él…

Erwin se tomó su tiempo para lavarse. Luego salió, se secó y se colocó el mismo pantalón, pero una camisa y un chaleco nuevos que Levi le había conseguido.

-: Es difícil encontrar cosas para tu talle, eres un jodido gigante. Como sea, tienes una odiosa barba, te afeitaré, siéntate ahí – le dijo indicándole una roca. Claro que Levi nunca había afeitado a nadie en su vida, aunque había visto a Farlan miles de veces. Pero era una excusa tonta, simplemente quería acercarse a Erwin, quería tocar esa piel ligeramente bronceada y tensa -. Te quedas bien quieto, no quiero que mi mano resbale y te corte la garganta. Voy a sacarte la mordaza – le anunció hablándole muy cerca del rostro -. Si tratas de gritar o de morder, ten por seguro que te sacaré un ojo de la cuenca. No vas a morir, pero te va a doler como el infierno, y si la jodes demasiado, te saco los dos, ¿has entendido?

Erwin asintió, sabía lo letal que era ese menudo muchachito, no se arriesgaría a hacerlo enojar de nuevo. Le sacó la mordaza que le había lastimado un poco la comisura de los labios.

-: Yo no gritaré ni nada parecido, pero por favor no vuelvas a colocarme eso – Erwin era tranquilo para hablar, parecía que adivinaba sus pensamientos con la mirada.

Esparció la espuma de jabón, tragando en seco al sentir sus resbalosos dedos en esa barba algo tupida ya. Sacó una de sus afiladas navajas y abriendo las piernas para dejar una de las largas extremidades de Erwin entre las de ella, se acercó. De manera firme, como si hubiera nacido para ello, raspó el filo de la hoja para quitar el jabón y los bellos. Luego limpiaba la hoja sobre la remera sucia del hombre.

El rubio tuvo que aceptar que los ojos de Levi eran demasiado hermosos, parecían dos bolas de acero brillando con la fuerza de un animal salvaje.

Levi sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas, nunca le había pasado nada similar, era… asfixiante. Una vez que lo tuvo limpio, sendos tres diminutos cortes por la falta de experiencia, mojó un pedazo de tela y lo limpió adecuadamente. El rostro de Erwin parecía brillar, ¿cómo era que una persona podía ser tan malditamente hermosa? La mirada profunda del rubio le incomodaba, por lo que con la mordaza improvisó para taparle por completo los ojos. También volvió a colocar las cuerdas en sus muñecas, por detrás de su espalda.

-: No veo nada… - dijo con suavidad.

-: Es la idea.

Capturó la fuerte mandíbula con una mano, acercó sus rostros y ya sin aguantarse, lamió sobre los labios de ese hombre enorme, sintiendo su aliento fresco. Obnubilada por la perfección de sus dientes, por la brillante cabellera rubia, el cuerpo bien formado y hermoso. Dios era injusto, dándole tanta belleza a algunos y tan poca a otros. Erwin instintivamente alejó un poco la cabeza algo sorprendido por el repentino ataque.

-: Quieto, dije – repitió el joven con su voz grave, tomándolo del flequillo y zamarreándolo suave -. Sólo… pórtate bien, quiero… tocarte un poco…

Deslizó el filo de la navaja sobre la mejilla del hombre, pero no con intenciones de lastimarlo, sino de mostrarle que iba en serio con sus palabras. Hábilmente con la mano libre comenzó a desprender los botones de su chaleco… y luego los de la camisa, sintiendo que la ansiedad crecía a pasos agigantados. Tragó en seco. Abrió las prendas que rebelaron el torso grande, fibroso, marcado por completo con abdominales y pectorales firmes. Tenía una ligera nube de bellos rubios, algo enrulados y Levi estaba obnubilada por esa exquisita visión.

Ella sabía de hombres, los veía desnudos casi a diario, pero éste, era de una belleza peculiar. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pierna de Erwin y acercó su mano libre para tocar esa piel caliente, sus dedos parecían fríos en comparación. Primero apoyó las yemas de sus dedos, apenas en un sutil roce y luego la palma completa, apretando, sintiendo, subió y bajó la misma un par de veces, tocando los bellos corporales, era tan… adictivo tocarlo, quería ver más, quería verlo todo. Se lamentaba no haber aprovechado antes.

Acercó su boca al cuello musculoso, que se tensaba al sentir el aliento del supuesto joven encima suyo. Lamió con ganas sintiendo el sabor masculino de Erwin y un dejo levemente salado. Hacía calor ese día, a pesar de que se hubiera bañado recién, la tensión el miedo, habían hecho que transpirara un poco.

-: Ah… - suspiró embriagada de su sabor, clavó la navaja a un costado en el suelo y metió ambas manos en los dorados cabellos. Acercando su rostro y hundiendo su nariz en ellos, suaves, eran increíblemente sedosos.

Erwin estaba entre sorprendido y alarmado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese joven? No sabía si dejarse llevar y disfrutar de los suaves toques, lo cual le llamaba la atención, considerando el grado de violencia del jovencito, o si mejor se quedaba alerta. Pero sentirlo refregándose contra su falda, sus manos explorándolo tan descaradamente, y eso sumado a que no podía ver sus expresiones, más si imaginarlas, era algo que no era fácil de manejar. Recibió un cuantioso número de torpes besos en las mejillas y los labios. Ese joven sin dudas era un inexperto total… o un total pervertido. Por las dudas prefirió quedarse quieto recibiendo el gesto sin replicar.

Levi estaba roja hasta la médula, nunca había besado un hombre, ni una mujer tampoco, y ahora era como si quisiera gastar todos los besos que tenía acumulados con esa persona. Le gustaba la suavidad de su piel, tal vez porque lo había afeitado recién. Le gustaba la respiración pesada de ese hombre. Se aferró a su cuello y hundió sus labios una y otra vez sobre esa boca que era más atrayente que una jarra de agua fresca un día de impiadoso sol.

Tantos roces y fricciones empezaron a hacer mella en Erwin, también. No podía decir que le causara repulsión, si bien no era afecto a los hombres, tenía que admitir que era tan delgado y menudo que bien podría pasar por una mujer sin problemas, no era la primera vez que pensaba en eso. Se empezó a preguntar cómo sería hacerlo con un muchacho como él. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, no era de piedra, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo. Algunos de sus amigos le dijeron que no había mucha diferencia a hacerlo con una mujer, que de todas maneras se trataba de llenar un agujero y liberar sus necesidades por un rato.

Pero Erwin no era de los que tomaban a una persona por un rato, a él le gustaba creer en el amor, en los afectos, en el respeto. No por nada se había reservado soltero hasta la fecha. Y ahora, detrás de una venda en los ojos, ni siquiera podía decir que sus besos se sintieran diferentes a los de una mujer. Cuando le asentó los labios con vehemencia por décima vez, decidió colaborar, ¿qué podía pasar de todas maneras? Abrió ligeramente la boca para capturar el labio inferior ajeno y deslizar su lengua.

-: ¡Ah! – el jovencito saltó a un costado por la sorpresa y trastabilló para caer sentado de ese lado. Tenía el corazón que se le salía del pecho -. ¿Por… por qué hiciste eso? – le dijo con la voz alterada y molesto.

-: ¿No estabas buscando un beso? ¿Acaso no has besado antes? Las personas juntan sus labios y disfrutan del sabor de sus bocas, así es como son los verdaderos besos, pensé que eso querías.

Erwin lo confirmó, el joven no tenía experiencia alguna. Y al parecer se sentía atraído a él, tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía una posibilidad de salvarse, si lograba acercarse lo suficiente…

-: Si quieres… podemos practicar… no me molesta… - dijo con la voz suavizada -. Tus besos… son dulces… eres suave para besar.

-: ¿Eso está mal? – preguntó Levi algo perturbada, no sabía si el tipo la estaba elogiando o no.

-: Digamos que me siento halagado de ser el primero en besarte…

La joven se ruborizó un poco, se acercó con cautela para sentarse de nuevo sobre sus piernas, el corazón le latía muy fuerte. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a unir sus bocas, un tremendo estallido se sintió no muy lejos. Se puso de pie de inmediato, mirando hacia el lugar. No, eso no era nada bueno.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Erwin alarmado, sin poder saber qué pasaba. Levi le desató el pañuelo para que pudiera ver.

-: Nos acaban de atacar, ¡hijos de puta!

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada… 0o0


	2. Me gustas

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Yyyy... quedó en 3 capítulos porque con este no me alcanza... hubo un lemon inesperado y quedé agotada, espero que disfruten de la segunda parte de esta historia. Por si quedan dudas aclaro: Levi es mujer, si, pero ella quiere ser hombre, es decir, es un hombre en un cuerpo de mujer. Espero puedan abrir su mente y entender su pensamiento. Bien, si tienen dudas o consultas les respondo en los reviews. Besitos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, R18, Lemon hetero muy explícito, así que ya saben.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Quien sobrevive a los estereotipos de la sociedad,**_

 _ **sin perder siquiera un gramo de esencia,**_

 _ **puede con todo y con todos".**_

 _ **Benjamín Griss**_

.

.

Se acercaron con cautela, Levi se apostó entre unas rocas dejando a Erwin mucho más lejos: "Llamas mucho la atención", le dijo mientras lo ataba a un árbol. Desde allí vio un escuadrón de al menos unos veinte, entre ellos reconoció a "Cogote y Cuero de Sapo", eran hombres que trabajaban con su tío. Sin duda la hija de puta de la condesa los había contratado.

Estuvo aplastada ahí hasta entrada la tarde, cuando recién partieron, luego de revisar un poco los alrededores. Para cuando pudo bajar solo quedaban cenizas, carbones encendidos y uno que otro hueso o calavera chamuscados. Observó todo el desastre sintiendo verdaderas ganas de destruirlos a todos. Nadie había sobrevivido, nadie.

Cosas del destino, se había salvado, sí, pero ahora estaba sola. Fue a buscar a Erwin, aún tenía algunos dólares consigo. El hombre estaba algo dormido y adolorido.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pasó que la hija de puta de tu madrastra, la "condesa", mandó a seguir la caravana y quiso eliminarnos a todos. Claro, era lo lógico. Este asunto nunca olió bien desde el principio. ¿Por qué qué mierda investigaría la policía la desaparición de unos cuantos cuatreros? ¡Maldita bruja! Lo planeó así desde un comienzo, se encargaba de ti y de paso del pago…

Erwin se refregó las muñecas donde la cuerda había dejado sus marcas. Levi tenía la mirada perdida.

—Escucha gigantón, esto parece más complicado de lo que creía. Esa tipa es una asesina de sangre fría. No le importa cómo, quiere conseguir su objetivo, es decir tú. Deberías honrar la memoria de tu difunto padre y mis camaradas e ir y reclamar lo que es tuyo, dejarla sin un maldito centavo. Te diré una cosa. Te ayudaré –lo miró con determinación-. Si aceptas, yo seré tu guardaespaldas, protegeré tu vida a toda costa, cobraré mi venganza con esos hijos de puta, mataré a la bruja, y tú heredarás lo que te corresponde. Si lo haces, exigiré que me des cincuenta grandes. Y entonces desapareceré. Iré a vivir a una granja apartada del mundo. Tú vivirás sin problemas y yo también. ¿Qué dices? No encontrarás a alguien mejor.

—Esto era lo que yo quería evitar –dijo Erwin con el semblante triste-. Este… inútil derramamiento de sangre, no tenía intenciones de volver o quitarle nada.

—Bueno, entonces te cerceno la cabeza y se la llevo, ¿eso quieres? Pero aunque lo hiciera… lo mismo voy a matarla, no se salvará de mí. Así qué… ¿Qué decidirás?

—Ella no se detendrá, ¿cierto? Me perseguirá hasta asegurarse de mi muerte… -pensó algunos segundos y luego miró al joven-. Está bien Levi, acepto, pero con una condición. No vuelvas a tratarme como un prisionero, trabajaremos como un equipo, hombro a hombro, ¿hecho?

Extendió su mano y también la observó con seriedad. Levi tomó su mano.

—Hecho. Ahora vamos, el pueblo más cercano está a veinte millas, con suerte llegaremos en la noche. Necesitamos conseguir unos caballos también. Una vez allí, primero lo primero, debemos camuflarnos y luego iremos al escondite que teníamos con Farlan, tomaremos todas las ganancias, le daremos a las familias de mis amigos lo que corresponde y finalmente iremos a destrozar a esa infame. Oh, sí, se metió con la persona equivocada.

Erwin decidió confiar en el menudo muchachito, después de todo no tenía muchas opciones y el joven parecía seguro de lo que había que hacer.

Luego de unas tres arduas horas caminando entre montes, pinches, cactus, piedras y riscos, llegaron a un alejado pueblecito de la zona. Se notaba que Levi tenía experiencia, puesto que caminaba con seguridad. Estaban agotados, además de sedientos y hambrientos. Por lo que primero visitaron la taberna, de paso Levi consiguió información sobre alojamiento. Tomaron cerveza artesanal, junto a un suculento horneado de carne de cerdo y batatas. Erwin miró de reojo la voracidad con la que comía su, ahora, compañero y la rapidez también, sin dejar de otear a los costados atento a cualquier conversación o movimiento.

—¿Nunca te relajas?

—Estamos cerca de la zona donde nos atacaron, los cuatreros que te buscaban podrían andar por aquí o tener informantes. Nunca se debe ser descuidado con esas cosas. Termina rápido, quiero ir a dormir.

Fueron hasta la posada "Del buen dormir", que dejaba bastante que desear, pero al menos no era una completa tragedia. Levi fue al baño y tomó una rápida pero eficiente ducha de agua fría. Prefería morir helada que sucia. Erwin esperó el servicio al cuarto de agua caliente y procedió a bañarse de nuevo, porque a pesar de haberlo hecho en la mañana, con tanta caminata estaba completamente sudado.

Cuando llegó al cuarto Levi estaba dormido en su cama. Se acostó y apagó las velas. Se quedó mirando en las penumbras el rostro del forajido. Era lindo, desde un punto de vista estético. No tenía cicatrices visibles, ni marcas, su nariz era pequeña y recta, su piel estaba algo bronceada en el rostro, tal vez por tanto cabalgar, pero del cuello para abajo era blanca, suave, cremosa. Incluso su cabello negro parecía suave. ¿Por qué lo había besado de esa forma tan necesitada? Ahora no parecía prestarle ninguna atención, al menos desde el punto de vista amoroso o sexual. Tampoco podía decir que era una mala compañía. Hablaba poco, pero también era muy práctico, a su lado tenía comida y techo, al menos hasta que fuera a reclamar la herencia.

Había amado a su padre, lo había añorado mucho tiempo, siempre esperando, mirando el horizonte que alguna vez trajera el carruaje con su figura. Las pocas veces que tuvo la dicha de encontrarse con él, le había parecido un sabio, tan elocuente, tan carismático, tan bueno con todos a su alrededor. Incluso se le hacía tan extraño que se hubiera involucrado con una mujer tan perversa como la condesa. Pero ni modo, honraría su deseo al fin, ya no huiría más, ya no quería más muertes en sus hombros. Antes no lo hubiera creído posible, porque estaba seguro que apenas pusiera un pie en la ciudad ella lo rebanaría con sus propias uñas. Pero al lado de Levi, aunque fuera un solo hombre, y mucho más pequeño que él… de alguna manera se sentía seguro, de alguna forma funcionaba, y ahora estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, esa mujer merecía ser castigada por sus pecados.

—0—

Levi salió del baño, pero llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido, seguramente parte de lo que había comprado en la tienda del pueblo. La noche anterior cayeron a la posada rendidos de cansancio. Al otro día, muy temprano, Levi fue a un negocio local y compró algunas cosas importantes. Luego después del desayuno se apareció en la pieza y lo único que dijo es que la hora del camuflaje había llegado.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Erwin fueron los preciosos hombros del delincuente, era obvio que no estaba usando las vendas que había visto que se ceñía habitualmente sobre los pectorales. Siempre se había preguntado si es que estaría herido o sería para ocultar alguna horrible cicatriz, pero por discreción nunca se lo preguntó al otro.

—Ven, necesito ayuda con esta mierda –le dijo mientras se giraba, la parte de atrás del vestido estaba abierta, el corset estaba desprendido-. Ajústalo.

—¿Vas a vestirte así? – consultó el hombre mientras se acercaba y empezaba a tirar de los cordones.

—Estarán buscando a un hombre rubio, con probablemente un par de escoltas, no una pareja. Así podremos atravesar Dinglestown pasando inadvertidos. Hay un par de cosas que quiero averiguar sobre esa condesa. ¡Ugh! No aprietes tanto, me vas a dejar sin aire.

—Lo siento, nunca hice esto antes –los celestes ojos descendieron por la blanca piel, en su espalda había notado algunas cicatrices, tenía músculos definidos, pero le quedaban bien. Sin embargo no tenía hombros anchos, porque incluso en un hombre menudo deberían notarse más. Y su cintura…

—¿Ya terminaste? No puede llevarte todo el día.

—Ya un poco más. Tienes el cabello corto, llamarás la atención –dijo alejándose luego de subir el cierre. Impresionante, ese chico tenía una cintura que envidiarían todas las mujeres.

Levi se puso un pequeño saco de encaje negro en los hombros, algo transparente con flores negras bordadas, combinaba perfecto con el vestido lavanda y gris, más que nada para tapar sus brazos tonificados y musculosos. Abrió la otra bolsa y sacó dos pelucas, una de color castaño claro que se la aventó a Erwin sin cruzar palabra, y luego otra rubia que simulaba un peinado con rodete, se notaban que eran costosas y de excelente calidad. La joven se sentó frente al dressuar de la habitación que tenía un espejo ovalado, y se ajustó la peluca con trabas invisibles. Y luego desplegó un pequeño arsenal de maquillaje. Erwin terminó de colocarse el traje celeste, se sentó en la cama y lo observó con detalle. Estaba descalzo.

Primero aplicó una crema con color que le dejó la piel tersa, más aún si era posible y luego procedió a delinearse los ojos con khol negro, para luego con un pincel dejar sus labios bordó como una cereza madura, por último dejó una gruesa capa de rímel en sus largas y tupidas pestañas. Luego pintó sus finas cejas hasta dejarlas más suaves y no tan obscuras. Se miró bien y se sintió satisfecha con el resultado. Era casi irreal, hacía tanto tiempo que no se arreglaba como una mujer, que incluso sus modales, su propio cuerpo, no lo recordaban, ni tampoco lo había extrañado. Luego se calzó unas delicadas botitas cortas grises y con eso terminó su atuendo.

—Ven aquí, te pondremos esa mierda en la cabeza.

Erwin estaba embelesado, aunque no diría nada. Hizo caso, sintió los blancos dedos acomodar la peluca castaña y ajustarla. Miraba a través del espejo al menudo chico. Y pensaba que debía estar bastante trastornado para pensar que era increíblemente hermoso, y que cualquiera que lo viera jamás pensaría que era un hombre.

—Bien terminamos. Ahora a hacer las valijas, nos largamos de aquí.

No era mucho lo que tenían para cargar, pero Erwin casi se cae en sus cuartos traseros, cuando lo vio poner uno de sus pies en una silla y subir el faldón hasta la cadera. No pudo dejar de mirar esa pierna deliciosamente torneada, firme, marcada por algunos leves músculos y… ¡no tenía pelos! Sintió que su entrepierna se endurecía de solo ver eso. Sino fuera porque sabía quién era, en otras circunstancias la habría cortejado sin dudar.

Levi tomó unas correas con fundas de cuero y las ató a sus muslos, en una puso una pequeña pistola y una navaja en sus botas. Luego subió su otra pierna y guardó un cuchillo en la funda de las correas. Cuando levantó el rostro vio la cara del hombre que la miraba descaradamente y frunció el ceño.

—L-lo siento –dijo Erwin corriendo la vista-. No lo tomes a mal, pero realmente… eres hermoso.

Levi sintió que algo se removía en su pecho, y un escalofrío le recorría la espina. Vaya, no le era indiferente al gigantón. Se acomodó la falda e ignoró lo último.

—Bien, ¿ya estás listo? Contraté un carruaje, vendrá a buscarnos después del almuerzo, aprovechemos para alimentarnos bien. Oh, cierto me olvidé de este detalle –sacó dos anillos dorados y se colocó uno en la mano izquierda en el dedo anular. Luego tomó la mano de Erwin, al parecer no había tomado las medidas correctamente-. ¡Joder! Aguanta un poco.

Escupió en el dedo de Erwin que se sobresaltó un poco, embadurnó la pieza y empujó con fuerza, mientras el hombre contenía un quejido. Le quedó algo apretado pero entró.

—Creo que nunca podré sacarme esto –dijo Erwin frotándose la mano.

—No seas dramático, si después no puedes, con gusto te corto el dedo. Vamos, muero de hambre. Seremos el matrimonio Carrigan, somos del sudeste de Oregon. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí.

Caminaron hasta el comedor, Levi iba del brazo de Erwin como una devota esposa. Al llegar Erwin le corrió la silla y el delincuente aceptó. Pidieron una sopa de cebollas dulces y un filete con papas doradas. Levi comió con tranquilidad pero no escatimó su apetito hasta terminar todo su plato.

—Comes bastante para ser tan pequeño –comentó Erwin limpiando sus labios con la servilleta de tela blanca.

—Bueno, no sabemos cuándo vamos a poder tener tan fabulosa comida, así que hay que aprovechar. Quiero postre.

—Yo no, ha sido suficiente.

—Comes demasiado poco para ser tan gigantón.

—En verdad sé que tengo una altura privilegiada, pero no me considero un gigantón, tal vez sea que tienes una estatura un poco… limitada.

—Es una de mis mejores armas, la gente cree que soy débil e incapaz y luego, bum. Factor sorpresa lo llamaba Farlan –sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco al recordar a su amigo.

Luego de una ensalada de frutas con miel y crema, estuvieron listos para partir.

Hacía calor afuera, con el bamboleo del carruaje y el sol de la tarde, pronto Levi estuvo apoyado en una esquina dormitando de a ratos. La piel sobre su clavícula y parte de los pómulos estaba cubierta de pequeñísimas gotitas de sudor. La peluca era calurosa, Erwin se pasaba un pañuelo blanco por el rostro de tanto en tanto. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan atractivo?

—¿Qué miras? –la voz poderosa de Levi lo sacó de su ensoñación y Erwin se ruborizó un poco al notarse descubierto.

—No, nada.

—¿Estás tan necesitado que te excitas con el cuerpo de otro hombre?

—Pfff, no tan necesitado como para subirme a horcajadas de otro y comerle la boca –devolvió el rubio algo molesto. Levi se sentó más erguido y lo miró con seriedad. Erwin consideró que no debería haber soltado la lengua tan a la ligera. Ese jovencito cabreado no era nada agradable.

—Solo quería saber qué se sentía –dijo restándole importancia mientras sus ojos grises se perdían en una de las pequeñas ventanas en las puertas.

—¿Nunca habías besado antes? –preguntó Erwin con auténtica curiosidad. Creyó notar un leve rubor en el rostro del otro, quien por toda respuesta prendió un cigarro, mientras empujaba el vidrio para que entrara algo de aire y de paso tenía donde tirar las cenizas.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, el sol se estaba ocultando cuando estaban llegando a Dinglestown.

—No me molestaría que practicaras conmigo –se atrevió un poco más el rubio, mientras Levi aventaba el cigarrillo y procedía a sentarse a su lado. El hombre sintió que el corazón empezaba a acelerarse, ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¡Era otro hombre por todos los cielos!

—Entonces –habló Levi mirándolo con deseo-, ¿puedo hacerlo?

Esta vez Erwin se acercó, con una de sus grandes manos lo apretó desde la nuca y hundió sus labios contra los otros, Levi se sorprendió por las acciones del hombre y saltó un poco en su asiento, pero luego cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Abrió la boca muy despacio, recibiendo con gusto la lengua caliente y sedosa de ese hombre. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, como sediento, anhelando más y más de esos roces. Era un beso lento, pero intenso. Gimió involuntariamente cuando Erwin la apretó de la cintura contra su cuerpo grande y musculoso. Suspiró pesado cuando lo sintió descender besando su mandíbula y dedicándose a su cuello. Apretó los hombros firmes y sobresalientes del rubio y dejó que sus manos exploraran su espalda, sus brazos, y parte de la piel expuesta. Volvieron a besarse con auténticas ganas, descontrolándose un poco, cuando unos golpecitos desde afuera los alertaron. Levi se sentó al frente de nuevo y Erwin se acomodó la ropa, ya que las manos del otro se habían deslizado sobre su torso con asombrosa rapidez. Habían llegado al pueblo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue instalarse en un hotel. Cenaron algo liviano y volvieron a la habitación.

Luego de que Erwin se bañara, Levi esta vez se pudo dar el lujo de tomar una ducha de inmersión. Debajo del agua caliente se sentía como volver a su niñez, a sus épocas de tranquilidad. No extrañaba la vida con su tío, pero era nostálgico. Cuando salió del agua se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla marrón con una camisa blanca, luego de colocarse las vendas. Ahora estaba más fresca que por la tarde y quería dormir a sus anchas. Aunque tuvieran que compartir la cama, ya que se registraron como una pareja, quería acostarse cómoda, pero lista por si sufrían cualquier ataque.

Si algo caracterizaba a Levi, era estar siempre preparada, siempre alerta. Una de las lecciones en el escuadrón de su tío que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

Erwin miraba por la ventana, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ey, toma –dijo Levi aventándole de cerca un revólver-. Necesitas tener algo con qué defenderte, supongo que lo sabes usar, ¿no?

—Sí, no presumo de una excelente puntería, pero asumo que soy bastante acertado.

—Mientras no me des a mí, estará bien.

—¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Erwin mientras revisaba la pistola-. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—No tengo mucho que decir, mi madre murió cuando tenía cuatro, un tío me ayudó hasta los 16 y luego me abrí camino por el mundo.

—¿Dijiste que querías ir a vivir a una granja?

—En soledad, odio la gente, sus miradas, sus prejuicios, y no me gusta recibir órdenes.

—¿No sueñas con una familia?

—No me interesa, puedo arreglármelas solo –Levi abrió el bolso sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar lo que había comprado en el otro pueblo. Sacó una franela y le empezó a dar lustre a sus cuchillos.

—¿Es divertido ser cuatrero?

—Solo digamos que no conozco otra manera de salir adelante solo.

—Hay muchas, podrías ser banquero, panadero, comerciante… se nota que te desenvuelves bien con los negocios y tienes instinto para leer a las personas.

—Quiero vivir en paz, Erwin, lejos de este mundo de mierda. No me interesa el respeto de la sociedad o que las mujeres chillonas me vayan a cazar para tener un buen pasar.

—Pareciera que odiaras a las mujeres.

—No, no las odio. ¿Pero sabes qué me molesta? –dijo girándose con el ceño fruncido-. Que se dejen usar, que se dejen manipular, que deban agachar la cabeza y esperar a sus maridos en sus malditas casas, con una maldita y reluciente cocina y los niños dormidos en sus camas, mientras ellos se revuelvan con una puta o desperdician el dinero en bebidas. No olvidemos que pueden golpearlas a su antojo, porque simplemente son hombres. ¿Y quieres que yo viva en esa sociedad? No, gracias, viviría a las trompadas con todos. Yo no me callo lo que pienso y no soy nada dócil. Este mundo es para los conformistas. Así que… me iré a la mierda, solo y tranquilo.

—Vaya, yo nunca… lo había pensado de ese modo. Sin dudas la condesa no es una mujer sumisa precisamente.

—Supongo que tuvo suerte de enredar a un tipo rico y débil de mente –Levi miró de reojo a Erwin pero ya había soltado su ácida lengua-. Lo siento, no quise referirme así a tu padre.

—Aunque me duela un poco en mi orgullo, es la verdad –dijo Erwin suspirando-. Yo lo amaba y creo que él sentía algo similar, pero no podía contra ella. Sin dudas, él era el débil. O el amor lo debilitó.

—El amor… es sólo una fantasía, una venda que la mayoría acepta con gusto, esa es la mayor debilidad del ser humano…

—¿Eres inmune al amor?

Levi sonrió de espaldas a Erwin, y no contestó más nada. Dejó el cuchillo, apagó la vela de la mesa y se acercó aparentando seguridad.

—No lo sé… pero sin duda no soy inmune a tus besos –luego se puso en puntas de pie para guindarse del cuello de Erwin. El hombre se estremeció ante su osadía. Pero no se quedó atrás.

Lo apretó contra la pared y lo besó con ganas, con todo el deseo que venía acumulando, y que tal vez ni él mismo era consciente. Levi besaba suave, su lengua era intrépida, pero no dejaba de ser tímida, como si tuviera cierta vergüenza. Bueno, no podía culparlo, probablemente era la primera vez para el otro con un hombre y bueno, para él también.

Erwin metió uno de sus fornidos muslos entre las piernas del otro, sin abandonar su boca y refregó con descaro, arrancándole algunos gemidos ahogados, le llamó poderosamente la atención no sentirlo erecto, como él estaba, pero recordó vagamente que Levi le había dicho que su miembro no le funcionaba, o algo por el estilo. Trataría de cambiar eso. Atacó su cuello y lo besó repetidas veces, embriagándose con su calidez. Era tan suave, ni siquiera su nuez de adán sobresalía lo suficiente.

Sintió las pequeñas manos del muchacho escalando por su pecho, tocando, probando y se sintió feliz de que quisiera seguir adelante. Bueno, no era tan complicado, había un lugar donde podría alojarse en ese menudo cuerpo, sólo que esperaba que no fuera tan pequeño… le mortificaba un poco poder lastimarlo.

—De-déjame t-tocarte –casi le suplicó Levi, se sorprendió que su voz saliera tan aguda, ese joven lo confundía tanto, le gustaba demasiado, se daba cuenta que estaba cayendo como una mosca envuelta en una telaraña.

—Toca cuanto quieras –aceptó antes de seguir pensando, sencillamente su razón estaba perdida, lo único que quería era seguir avanzando y no cuestionarse tanto si estaba mal o bien. Quería un poco más de placer.

Levi le desprendió la camisa con dedos temblorosos, con las mejillas rojísimas, acarició su torso desnudo, con verdadera curiosidad, y acercó su boca para besar, probar, lamer, incluso morder un poco fuerte por momentos.

Erwin hizo lo propio con la blanca camisa del otro y la deslizó por la delicada figura. Malditos vendajes sobre sus pectorales, porque quería besar sus pezones, quería tenerlo desnudo por completo, aunque estuvieran en penumbras, sus manos ansiaban tocar su piel. Apretó por encima de las vendas y sintió que Levi se retorcía, vaya descubrimiento. El joven era más que sensible en esa zona, ¿sería por eso que se cubría? Quiso sacar las vendas pero las manos y la voz del otro lo detuvieron.

—¡No! Me gusta así, no las saques.

—Quiero tocarte –replicó Erwin.

—Toca otros lugares.

Acatando la orden, deslizó sus enormes manos desde los hombros de Levi, cayendo por su espalda hasta los redondos glúteos, aaaah, que sensación maravillosa, lo había deseado tanto. Apretó con algo de tosquedad y el jovencito jadeó enardecido.

Mientras volvía a besarlo, ágilmente movió su mano al botón del frente del pantalón y lo desprendió, el cuerpo de joven olía tan bien, casi no transpiraba, no pudo resistirse y por encima de las vendas comenzó a mordisquear y apretar de nuevo con algo de rudeza. Levi se retorcía, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Pero era solo un factor de distracción, porque con su otra mano le bajó el cierre de la bragueta.

—¡Espera! –dijo el joven deteniendo su mano hábilmente-. Y-yo, q-quiero tocarte p-primero…

—Está bien…

Levi con sus manos temblorosas desabrochó el cinto… el botón… no era momento de echarse atrás… bajó el cierre y finalmente comenzó a tirar hacia abajo la ropa muy lentamente.

—Nunca hiciste esto antes… - Erwin quiso preguntar, pero no era necesario ante lo evidente.

—¿Acaso te molesta?

—En absoluto, estoy honrado de ser el primero para ti.

Levi se sonrojó furiosamente, pero contuvo la respiración, ya había visto pollas antes, no debería ser demasiado diferente.

—¡Ah, jo-joder!

Definitivamente esta era por lejos muy diferente del promedio. Levantó un poco la mirada encontrándose con la divertida cara de Erwin.

—Me compadezco de quien vaya a ser tu esposa.

—No te compadezcas tanto, la tendrás dentro de ti en unos minutos después de todo.

—N-no… no cabrá… -Levi estaba tan abochornado que el sonrojo le llegaba por debajo del cuello.

—Si lo hará, me encargaré de dilatarte como corresponde.

Levi no entendía ¿dilatarlo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacían los hombres para…? Luego recordó esa noche que Farlan "se equivocó" de cama y terminó encima de ella bastante borracho diciéndole que le haría sentir rico "por atrás". ¿Por qué se estaba acordando de eso ahora? Inspiró y se dijo que tenía que dejar de comportarse como un pollito mojado, era una Ackerman, y los Ackerman no le tenían miedo a nada.

Agarró con firmeza la tiesa polla de Erwin y comenzó a acariciarla con sus manos.

—Hazlo como si fuera la tuya –Le susurró Erwin sobre el oído, mientras resoplaba. ¿Cómo si fuera la suya? Oh, recordó una vez que pescó a uno de sus compañeros resoplando y acariciándose con descaro. Tomaba su pene y lo envolvía con sus manos y luego subía y bajaba, lo había visto en los hombres de su tío también. En general estaba convencida casi a un 100% que conocía prácticamente todo sobre el comportamiento masculino. Solo era cuestión de ponerse seria y fingir que podía con esto.

Trató de imitar los movimientos, pero era algo bruta, Erwin envolvió con sus manos las otras más pequeñas y le mostró la fuerza y el ritmo, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Empezaba a entender cómo iba la cosa, tragó un poco de saliva, se sentía como afiebrada. Erwin tenía una mata algo rizada de cabellos rubios en la base, estiró los dedos para tocarlos.

—Es… tan caliente y resbaladizo… - dijo con diminuta voz. Erwin tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus testículos.

—Acaricia aquí también, lame tu mano para que sea más suave.

Bien, clases prácticas de cómo acariciar, sí, esto definitivamente era divertido, poco a poco empezaba a perder el pudor. Le encantaba sentir el aliento caliente del rubio sobre su cuello, escuchar esos ruidos ahogados que le demostraban que le estaba dando placer. ¡Joder! Por primera vez en su vida le estaba dando placer a otro ser humano. Se sentía bien… y ella también quería… no sabía qué, pero quería más…

—Suficiente, me toca a mí –dijo Erwin sin poder aguantarse más, la tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y la hizo agachar el torso contra la mesa que había en la habitación, la que se usaba para desayunar-. No te muevas… -le ordenó con firmeza, entonces le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo tirón hasta las rodillas.

Levi contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar. Ya no tenía manera de esconderse, cerró los ojos rogando a todos los dioses existentes que no fuera demasiado shock para el gigantón. Lo deseaba, por eso era capaz de llegar a esos extremos.

Con sus grandes manos el rubio acarició la ceñida cintura y luego el borde de sus caderas, Levi sentía que su piel se erizaba con tu toque. Se arrodilló y acarició las redondas nalgas.

—Eres increíblemente hermoso…

Lamió sutilmente y mordió sobre la carne expectante, sintiendo los espasmos que producía en el cuerpo de Levi. Y luego si atacó con ganas su retaguardia, succionando, apretando y lamiendo a conciencia.

—¡Ugh! ¡Aah, ah! –Levi se tapó la boca al escuchar los vergonzosos sonidos que era capaz de emitir. Erwin estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, y aunque no quería bajar más y encontrarse con el falo de Levi, entendía que debía darle un poco de placer, ¿sería verdad que no se ponía erecto? No parecía por la forma en que lo estaba disfrutando. Además lo haría lento para él. Estiró su mano para tomar el falo de Levi subiendo por el muslo, pero…

Se alejó un poco algo desconcertado, ¿dónde estaba el pene de Levi? ¿Es que era tan pequeño? Se puso de pie en dos segundos y metió rápidamente una mano en la entrepierna del otro encontrándose con una cálida hendidura.

—¡No! –Levi le pegó un codazo que hizo trastabillar al hombre y se subió rápidamente los pantalones-. Cambié de opinión lo dejemos aquí –dijo mientras buscaba rápidamente su camisa. Erwin lo agarró de un brazo y lo estampó con algo de rudeza contra la pared.

—¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. A Levi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero haciendo un estoico esfuerzo lo miró de vuelta.

—Es… e-este es el c-cuerpo con el que nací. Pero no te atrevas a decir una palabra al respecto, tal vez no tengamos lo mismo entre las piernas, pero eso no me hace inferior a ti. Este es mi secreto y si llegas a revelarlo, te haré añicos Erwin Smith.

—Tranquilízate un poco, aaah… - largó un suspiro contenido-. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Pero ya te lo había dicho, ¿verdad? Me gustas, Levi, como sea que seas, no me importa, me gustas.

Unió sus labios de nuevo, la joven estaba temblando como una hoja. Erwin acarició su mejilla con suavidad, ganándose una mirada altiva y rebelde.

—No soy un pedazo de porcelana que se va a quebrar, soy fuerte, no me trates así.

—Está bien, tu secreto está a salvo, no diré ni una sola palabra al respecto, puedes estar tranquila, tranquilo –se corrigió, aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía cómo debía tratarlo-. ¿Quieres continuar? –Erwin repartió cuantiosos besos en su cuello, mientras esperaba una respuesta desanudaba las vendas con lentitud, quería verla, tocarla, quería todo de esa mujer. Levi no respondió, pero tampoco se resistió a los avances.

Al fin Erwin tuvo su pecho desnudo, dos pequeños senos coronaban el precioso torso, se agachó para capturar una de sus puntas con sus labios, los dedos de la joven se enterraron en su sedosa cabellera, mientras empezaba a resoplar de nuevo, mordiéndose los labios, otra vez con la sensación de calor brotando de su cuerpo. El rubio se esmeró tomándose su tiempo para succionar y mordisquear con suavidad, luego la arrastró a la cama donde la tiró con poca delicadeza.

Tenía que tener cuidado y no parecer demasiado suave, pero tampoco iba a ir con toda su artillería, después de todo iba a tomar su virginidad. Erwin estaba en toda su espléndida desnudez. Le quitó los pantalones con algo de rudeza y apreció el cuerpo ya sin ropa lo poco que lo dejaban las penumbras. Escaló sobre Levi que lo esperaba.

Besó su cuello y subió hasta su boca abriéndole las piernas, el rubor volvió al rostro de la joven. Descendió por el trabajado torso, nunca había conocido un cuerpo de mujer más definido que ese, fibroso, y con cuantiosas cicatrices desperdigadas por doquier. Besó debajo de su ombligo, mientras Levi le tironeaba del cabello de tanto en tanto. Mordió sobre el pequeño triángulo de cabellos negros que resaltaban en esa piel blanca como la arena de las playas de Madagascar. La joven se arqueó un poco, respirando con dificultad. Finalmente Erwin enterró la cabeza en su entrepierna lamiendo con fuerza.

—¡Ah! S-se s-siente bien…

—Y esto apenas comienza –dijo con sobrada confianza, mientras volvía a repetir el movimiento. Sus manos acariciaban los muslos mientras su lengua se inmiscuía en todos los recovecos posibles. Asentó una de sus manos sobre el hueso púbico y descendió un poco buscando el lugar adecuado con su pulgar.

Levi se retorció cuando la tocó en determinada zona. Creía que iba a desmayarse por la falta de aire, por el placer que le había acariciado cada músculo del cuerpo. Hasta que Erwin puso su boca "allí" y entonces fue mágico. Gimiendo descontroladamente, olvidándose del pudor o la vergüenza, apretaba la cabeza del hombre contra sí misma y ondulaba las caderas asentando su peso en los talones, cerrando los ojos, más, más de "eso"…

Erwin estaba perdido en su sabor levemente picante, salvaje como toda ella. Succionó más fuerte y entonces sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba un poco, con un jadeo casi doloroso, que luego fue reemplazado por un gemido dulce. Se levantó un poco relamiéndose los labios. Levi estaba como en un trance, mordiéndose el dedo índice de una manera demasiado sensual. La tocó con suavidad sabiéndola húmeda y lista para recibirlo.

Tomo su falo, que ya le pulsaba y le dolía un poco por tanta espera. Bombeó un par de veces y finalmente lo refregó en la entrepierna que ya estaba lubricada y pringosa.

—Respira, va a doler un poco, pero es solo al principio.

—Está bien… -dijo Levi con la voz un poco enronquecida-. Un poco de dolor me gusta también.

Enfiló su miembro y comenzó a empujar, sin ser bruto pero sin dejar de ser firme. Era demasiado estrecha, así que le dolía un poco, incluso a él. Levi hizo un gesto de incomodidad y apretó las sábanas debajo de ella.

—Relájate, por favor –le susurró dejando algunos besos en su quijada y cuello. Levi lo intentó, lo intentó de verdad, pero ahogó un grito cuando lo sintió empujar de nuevo y llevarse su barrera de virginidad de un solo movimiento-. Aaaaahhh… increíble, eres… increíble…

Levi no podía hablar, los ojos los tenía nublados, con lágrimas de auténtico dolor y un par le cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Erwin se quedó quieto y apretó su labio inferior con su mano para que dejara de morderse.

—Respira, vamos, respira lento, sólo dolerá un poco más, lo prometo –cuando la sintió respirar entre cortadamente, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, comenzó a embestirla lenta y rítmicamente. Sin dejar de besarla por todas partes, los pechos, las clavículas, el cuello, la pequeña boca.

Levi lo empujó un poco y apoyó los codos, mientras miraba con dolor.

—¿En v-verdad, está… está adentro?

—Sí, por completo –dijo Erwin en susurros.

—Du-duele mucho… ngh…

—Lo sé, aguanta un poco más.

Erwin salía con suavidad y volvía a enterrarse en la deliciosa cavidad, tan apretada y sinuosa. El dolor descendió un poco, pero no desapareció del todo. Levi se preguntaba por qué la gente alababa tanto el sexo, si era tan complicado, y que el puto de Farlan le había mentido sobre que las doncellas también lo gozaban. Era un infierno. Pero le gustaba como la tocaba ese hombre, como la besaba. Y lo del inicio… eso le había gustado, había sido lindo. Con el correr de los minutos, empezó a entender de qué iba ese nuevo tramo.

Erwin la apretó de la cintura contra su enorme cuerpo y desde la nueva postura friccionó de nuevo en ese punto de placer recientemente descubierto. Los gemidos de Levi volvieron, enredó las blancas y cortas piernas a la cintura de piel bronceada del hombre y se prendió de su cuello con ambos brazos. El rubio se sentó arrastrándola consigo y apretando sus nalgas imprimió un ritmo más rápido, pero sin llegar a ser violento.

—¡Aaagh… mmm! Erwin… -su nombre en bajos murmullos hizo que el hombre se perdiera aún más en las exquisitas sensaciones. Levi se refregaba instintivamente buscando ese punto donde quedaba con los ojos en blanco. El dolor se iba y llegaba el gozo, muy sutilmente, pero sin detenerse. Mordió el hombro de Erwin que se quejó apenas. Arañó la masculina espalda, sin poder expresar de otra manera su necesidad, pero necesitaba transferir un poco de su dolor.

—¡Ahí! –casi gritó al sentir que el lugar adecuado era frotado, movió sus caderas para volver a sentirlo, ella era fuerte, ella podía con el dolor y desde esa posición no entraba tan profundo. Jadeó enardecida aferrándose a los rubios cabellos, sintiendo el roce de los bellos rubios del torso del hombre contra sus pechos, los cuerpos ya resbalaban un poco por el sudor. Lamió el cuello de Erwin, apoyando su nariz en su hombro llenándose de la masculina esencia, tal vez en otras circunstancias lo hubiera encontrado grotesco, más ahora no, ahora era delicioso.

Erwin la tomó de los glúteos, recibiendo las mordidas, los arañazos, los agudos gemidos con completo gusto. Levi era una fiera salvaje, que nunca podría domesticarse, era prácticamente una bendición poder disfrutar de esa manera con él… con ella… ¿con él?

Dejó de moverse un poco, apelando a todo su autocontrol para que Levi pudiera disfrutarlo también, además esos movimientos de vaivén que hacía con tanta vehemencia lo volvían loco, apretaba de una manera exquisita su hombría. Atacó sus pechos, succionando y mordisqueando los rosados pezones, hasta que unieron de nuevo sus bocas. Levi volvió a tensarse y a suspirar caliente. Erwin salió de su interior apenas la sintió relajarse un poco y tocando su falo se vino sobre uno de los candorosos y pálidos muslos.

—¿Qué… qué es eso? –preguntó la joven tocando sutilmente con sus dedos la esencia aún tibia.

—Se llama semen… es la semilla de la que nacen los hijos –Erwin apenas coordinaba sus ideas, pero vio como Levi abría grande sus ojos y miraba la viscosidad entre sus dedos con curiosidad.

La arrastró con él al colchón cubriéndolos con la manta, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Se besaron un poco más, hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos…

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando…


End file.
